


Propaganda

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Propaganda

Abra a Felicidade.   
Vendemos insônia enlatada. Câncer enrolado. Diabetes no palito. Churrasquinho de infarto. Taquicardia acompanhada de gastrite. Em vários sabores e cores diferentes. Escolha já o seu.   
Porque redondo é rir da vida.   
  
Os 100 produtos que você compra, mas não deveria comprar.   
Overdose de diversão. E de craque, heroína, analgésicos.   
Qualidade de vida.   
  
Mamãe, eu quero uma calça que valorize meu corpo.   
Quero pintar uma mecha de azul porque minha amiga tem uma rosa.   
E uma sandália de salto.   
  
Que fruta você prefere? Moranguinho? Melancia? Melão? Não, prefiro Caviar. Mas agora tem a Múmia também.   
As 100 mulheres mais sexy do planeta. Quantas delas têm mais de 60 quilos? From UK. Não? Gótico?   
  
Best-seller e tenha essa opinião. Não gostou? Então você é um idiota.   
  
Essa roupa está fora de moda. Use mais cor. Use menos cor. Corte o cabelo, pinte-o também.   
Você é Punk? É Emo? Então é   
  
Doces ou travessuras? Cadê a sua fantasia?   
Minha árvore natalina, esse ano, tem mais luzes e mais enfeite. O peru está no forno e ninguém vem para o jantar.   
Ano Novo na praia. Como está bonita, limpa e bem cuidada.   
  
Com este sapato, os homens ficarão aos seus pés. Mas o seu salário continuará menor que os deles.   
Como arranjar um namorado em 10 dias.   
  
Seja bem humorado. Divertido. Sorria. Mesmo que seu fígado esteja doente.   
Você tem o direito de humilhar os outros, se achar necessário. Ria da vergonha alheia. Amanhã, você não vai lembrar de nada mesmo.   
  
Seja hi-tech. O novo celular toca mp3, câmera 7.0 megapixel, baixa vídeos, tem acesso à internet, GPS, blu-toth, holograma, microondas, teletransporte e leitor de pensamentos. Ele faz ligação? Não, mas estamos trabalhando para incluir esse item na próxima linha.   
  
Seja racional e prático. Pense. Leia aquele   
Essas são as verdadeiras maravilhas do mundo moderno. 

Aprecie com moderação.

Se persistirem os sintomas o médico deverá ser consultado.

As tarifas variam de Estado, consulte sua operadora.

Não use este medicamento em caso de suspeita de dengue.

Este texto é uma produção independente. As opiniões nele expresso são de responsabilidade de seu idealizador.


End file.
